


And If You Have A Minute

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Feels, Fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the first time in his life, he truly felt at peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If You Have A Minute

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in the mood to write something fluffly and ya’ll can thank the song “Somewhere Only We Know” for giving me Romanogers feels
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

For Steve Rogers, his life has never been so simple

_Never been so easy_

Growing up as a sick and ail child during the Depression really didn’t help, especially when said child had no father as he had died for his country. His mother, God rest her soul, had to do everything in her power in order to provide a good life for him. Steve was lucky that his mother was a nurse or else she wouldn’t have been able to get him the proper medication. Still things turned worse for Steve when she had passed away and left her only son alone. Though while both his parents had passed on, he was able to lean on his friend, no, _brother_ for support. James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky, had taken up the mantle of being Steve’s protector. While Steve had been part of Project: Rebirth and was given a serum that healed him of all of his illnesses and gave him a new body, Bucky still took it upon himself to look after Steve.

Unfortunately Bucky couldn’t keep his promise as he was met with an unfortunate death. Seeing Bucky fall to his death was when Steve Rogers was no longer himself. The last person he called family was gone and he was all alone, despite the presence of Peggy, he couldn’t shake off the guilt he felt that day. Still Steve had thought that once he finished off Schmidt, he could go back to Peggy and could start a live.

_Things ended up getting worse for Steve_

He found himself crashing _The Valkyrie_ and entering a dark frozen sleep for 70 years, only to find himself walking up to a new time and century. So out of place, _out of time_ , Steve didn’t know what to do except lead. Leading the Avengers gave Steve a place, but not a place to call home.

After the Battle of New York, Steve found himself working for SHIELD when he found out that the agency was founded by his old flame. That was when he ended up being partnered up with Natasha Romanoff. Their partnership wasn’t the best and they sure didn’t have a good start despite how well they worked together in New York. Natasha always disobeyed his orders and made it obvious she wasn’t all too happy with the new arrangements.

* * *

 

_“Last time I check, Clint was my partner.”_

_“I can see that Romanoff,” Fury leaned into his seat. “But as you can see, Barton isn’t with us.”_

_“There’s no way in hell you’re partnering me up with a guy who has absolutely zero experience in the field.”_

_“I’ll have you know I was in the army.”_

_Natasha glared at the super soldier. “Yes, I read your files captain. But the field I’m taking about is not the one you’re used to.”_

_“Look I know you’re unhappy about this Romanoff. But Steve’s the best at what he does, and I expect you to get along with him just fine. Understood?” His gaze on the red head hardened when she didn’t respond. “Understood Agent Romanoff?”_

_“Crystal,” she said through gritted teeth and stormed out of Fury’s office._

_Steve caught up with her and grabbed her by the wrist. Instinctively, Natasha threw him over her shoulder causing the super soldier to land on his back._

_“Rule one,_ don’t _touch me.” With that she walked away with Steve on the floor._

* * *

 

Despite the rocky start, they found themselves getting to know one another. Steve would find himself with Natasha sitting on his couch with a stack of DVDs for him to watch with her. She helped him catch up with the modern world and ended up earning the good captain’s trust. Steve knew how hard it was for Natasha to trust him, so he never forced her and would wait until she was ready. He could remember how vulnerable she was when they were in Sam’s spare guest room, how opened she was with him during that time.

Everything changed when Tony had invited them to all live in the tower together. That was when he saw Natasha for the time in a few years, after the Winter Soldier fiasco. Despite the living arrangements, Steve still found her sitting on the couch of his floor and they would still spend time together. It wasn’t until the Ultron fiasco that truly brought them together as Natasha gave Steve another glimpse in her past, as she told him the nightmare Wanda had showed her. The spy found herself in the warm embrace of the good captain, never in her whole life did Natasha found herself feeling safe in his arms.

When things were looking up for Steve, fate ended up intervening once more, taken another person away from him.

Steve found himself feeling so lost, so alone, so empty when he heard about Peggy’s passing. One of the few people that was his only connection to his old life, _gone_. While the other person was still out there, missing and needed to be found and helped. The blond was in his floor, punching the walls, throwing the tables aside, and screaming his heart out. It wasn’t fair that everything was being taken away from him. Steve could feel the pain in his heart as he did his job as the pole bearer, carrying Peggy’s casket into the limo and watch it driving away to be brought to the graveyard where she would be buried. He was hit with regret, how unfair it was for fate to take Peggy away from him when he just got her back. Still it was Natasha who ended up comforting him, who was becoming the rock for him to lean on.

Though her betrayal hurt him a lot more than Peggy’s death. Steve was angry and furious when she chose Tony over him. He felt that he didn’t matter to her anymore. Despite everything, it was Natasha’s voice, her warmth and presence that kept him alive as he felt himself drying in her arms.

* * *

 

_“Steve,” he turned around to spot Peggy in her red dress. “Is that you?”_

_“Peggy?” Steve didn’t know if this was a dream or not. “Peggy,” he let out tears of joy as he wrapped his arms around her. “I missed you so much Peggy.”_

_“I missed you too Steve.” She nuzzled against his shoulder._

_“Son,” Steve found himself staring a female version of himself, his mother. “Oh my baby boy.”_

_“Mom,” he cried as he felt his mother’s arms around him. How long it had been since he was held by her. “Oh momma, I missed so much.” Tears were falling down his face._

_“My baby boy, you’ve grown so much.” Sarah laughed as she cupped her son’s face._

_“I missed you momma.”_

_She brushed away his tears. “I missed you too my boy.” Sarah smiled at him. “You can’t be here Steve.”_

_“What do you mean mom?”_

_“She’s right Steve,” he looked over at Peggy. “You can’t be here.”_

_“No, I can’t leave, not when I got you two back. Please don’t make me leave.” Steve begged not wanting to leave two of the most important women in his life._

_“You have to Stevie.” Sarah brushed his hair back. “You have someone waiting for you.”_

_“You have a_ home _Steve.”_

_He froze at the word_

_Home_

_His home was with Natasha_

_“Go to her Steve.” Peggy smiled at him. “She needs you just as much as you need her.”_

_Sarah placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “We’ll wait for you Stevie. But right now, you have to live your life.”_

_Steve found himself looking into a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. His heart ached as he saw the tear stains on her face._

_“Nat?”_

_“You idiot.” She held him close to her as more tears fell down her face. “You can’t just go and leave me like that, not when I need you.” Natasha buried her face in his neck. “Not when I realized how much I love you.”_

_Steve pulled away and gave her a small grin. “So you love me huh?”_

_“Don’t push it you jerk.” The soldier felt a pair of lips pressed against his, smiling he kissed her in return._

_“Finally, damn the sexual tension between you two was really bad.” Sam laughed at the sight._

_Bucky found himself grinning. “I call best man.”_

_“Oh hell no, that belongs to me.” Tony playfully glared at the ex-assassin._

* * *

 

Natasha looked down at the sleeping man. He had his arms wrapped around her and using her stomach as a pillow. She couldn’t help but smile at him as he slept safe and sound. The sound of his soft breathing filled her ears as the sound of rain falling was muffled through the glass doors. Her right hand reached down and gently brushed his hair, she giggled as she felt him nuzzling against her stomach. Never in her right mind would she find Steve Rogers sleeping so peacefully, especially in her arms. Steve stirred as he mumbled nonsense while nuzzling against her stomach once again.

He leaned on his forearms, his hair messy from their late night activities, and looked down at his favorite girl with a boyish smile.

“Mornin’.”

Natasha laughed softly. “Morning soldier.” She hummed happily as he gave her a soft chastise kiss full of love.

Her left hand brushing along the invisible scar that had healed a couple of years ago after he had been shot. The invisible scar that represented how close she was to losing him. To losing the one man she had given her heart to. Steve smiled and knew what she was thinking. He took her left hand, kissing the palm, then the tips of her fingers, and then his thumb brushed against the wedding ring she wore.

 _< I’m here>,_ he whispered in Russian. _< I’m here love>._

Natasha could feel the tears in her eyes. He placed their hands on top of his beating heart and kissed her again, this time with more love than the previous kiss. Pulling away he smiled as he pressed their foreheads together. She felt herself getting lost in those beautiful blue eyes of his. So full of love for her. As she felt herself staring back with the same love for him, she couldn’t help but notice something about him. How different he looked now than two years ago. How younger he looked.

_How happy he looked_

Steve wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so he was on his back and she could lay her head on top of his chest. His left hand carding through her hair as he could feel Natasha falling back to sleep. He could feel the swell of his heart at how happy he felt. Just being with her gave Steve the sense of belonging he yearned for.

_He was finally home_

Steve couldn’t help but kissing her head so lovingly and whispering soft declarations of love to her. Not once did Steve ever think that he would have this feeling.

_For the first time in his life, he truly felt at peace_

And he found that peace with the beautiful woman lying in his arms.

 


End file.
